wowwikifandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Orle Gniazdo
|Znani mieszkańcy = Agnar Beastamer Ambasador Rualeth Fraggar Thundermantle |Ważne miejsca = Twierdza Dzikiego Młota |Język = Krasnoludzki thalassiański draenejski |Data założenia = Po 230 BDP |Status = Aktywny |Rząd = monarchia |Przynależność = Przymierze Klan Dzikich Młotów |Główny budynek = Twierdza Dzikiego Młota |Przywódca = Mistrz Gryfów Talonaxe Falstad Wildhammer (z Ironforge) |Organizacje = Klan Dzikich Młotów (stolica) |Karczma = Karczma w Orlim Gnieździe |Poczta = Poczta w Orlim Gnieździe |Stajnia = Stajnia w Orlim Gnieździe |Kuźnia = Kuźnia w Orlim Gnieździe |Nauczyciele profesji = Drakk Stonehand (garbarstwo) |Loty = Ironforge Punkt Uchodźcy Obóz Chillwind Kaplica Nadziei Światła Acherus: The Ebon Hold 24px }} Orle Gniazdo to stolica Wildhammerów sprzymierzona z Przymierzem, znajdująca się w północno-zachodniej części Ostępów. Jest to duże miasto wykute w masywnym górskim zboczu, z którego widok rozciąga się na Jezioro Darrowmere. Szczyt przypomina potężną głowę gryfa z otwartymi przestrzeniami w jego oczach i nozdrzach. Nad jego stworzeniem pracowały pokolenia krasnoludów, dzięki czemu posąg do złudzenia przypomina prawdziwe zwierzę. Dostrzec można nawet pojedyncze pióra. Wildhammerskie domy i stanowiska obronne powstały u podnóży klifu. Gryfy gnieżdżą się w wydrążonej w środku głowie posągu oraz w samej górze i nieustannie krążą wokół głowy posągu jak pszczoły wokół prawdziwego gryfa. Wildhammerzy dobrze wiedzą, kto jest ich przyjacielem, a kto wrogiem. Witają tych pierwszych i bronią miasta przed drugimi. Architektura miasta przypomina trochę Ironforge, lecz budynki posiadają płaskie dachy, by można z nich prowadzić obserwację. Wokół Szczytu krasnoludy nieustannie trenują latanie na gryfach i rzucanie młotem. Historia Szczyt Aerie to dom Wildhammerów, frakcji, która oderwała się od reszty krasnoludów po War of the Three Hammers. Po porażce Thaurissana w czasie wojny, Wildhammerzy powrócili do swego domu w Grim Batol. Zobaczyli jednak. że śmierć złej czarownicy Modgud zostawiła skazę na górskiej fortecy. Wildhammerzy nie mogli dłużej mieszkać w Grim Batol, więc wyruszyli na północ i założyli nowy dom w Ostępach. Z powodu okropnych podziemnych bitew, które stoczyli z Ciemnym Żelazem, zdecydowali się wybudować większość domostw nad ziemią, zamiast zagłębiać się pod ziemią na modłę krasnoludzką. Krasnoludy ze Szczytu Aerie to jeźdźcy gryfów, a ich pomoc dla Przymierza w czasie licznych wojen jest nie do przecenienia. Ich Wysoki Than, Falstad Wildhammer, pierwotnie przebywał niedaleko mistrza gryfów w mieście, lecz ostatnimi czasy przeniósł się do Ironforge, gdzie zasiada jako reprezentant klanu w Radzie Trzech Młotów. Połączenia lotnicze * Ironforge, Dun Morogh * Refuge Pointe, Arathi Highlands * Chillwind Camp, Western Plaguelands * Light's Hope Chapel, Eastern Plaguelands * Acherus: The Ebon Hold 24px NPC Handlarze * Harggan * Karczmarz Thulfram * Nioma * Truk Wildbeart Różne usługi * Guthrum Thunderfist * Killium Bouldertoe Strażnicy * Wildhammer Sentry NPC zlecający zadania * Agnar Beastamer * Ambasador Rualeth * Fraggar Thundermantle * Gryphon Master Talonaxe Nauczyciele * Drakk Stonehand Uwagi * Chociaż mieszkańcy miasta są Wildhammerami, nie są otagowani jako przedstawiciele tej frakcji, więc zadania przez nich zlecane nie niosą ze sobą reputacji w klanie Wildhammer. * Chociaż posąg miał przypominać gryfa, a niekanoniczne RPG mówi, że tak wygląda, to figura wyraźnie przypomina zwykłego orła. Strefa wykopaliskowa Szczyt Aerie to strefa wykopaliskowa, gdzie można pozyskać . en:Aerie Peak es:Pico Nidal fr:Nid-de-l'Aigle nl:Aerie Peak Kategoria:Hinterlands Kategoria:Klan Wildhammerów Kategoria:Stolice Kategoria:Strefy Wykopalisk Kategoria:Droga lotu Przymierza